Like Magic
by stitchandshock
Summary: Anything wrong with her, he could cure with the magic of his touch. SteinxMarie smutterfluff.


Marie stormed through the doors of the house she was currently residing in, past the couch, past the decorations she had put, past her lover. Stein had left Shibusen a lesson earlier than Marie, leaving her to teach by herself for the final lesson on a Friday afternoon.

"Marie?" Stein asked the fuming woman who simply ignored him. He turned himself suddenly enough to see a flicker of blonde hair walk furiously into the bedroom.

Marie exasperatedly flopped down onto the bed, the residual heat from the summer sun lingering on her outfit. She sighed, stood up and removed her blouse and skirt, leaving only her underwear on. After all, the only other person in the house had seen it all before. Marie was angry due to the fact that it was a Friday, which made her Shibusen class difficult to control. That, topped with several Black*Star outbursts and the failure of air-conditioning units at Shibusen made for one very tense woman.

Stein walked into the room as Marie dropped her head, a broken woman. Stein walked in, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Marie...bad day?" Stein asked quietly, walking over to her.

"You could say that." Marie said, stepping away from the door.

"What happened?" Stein said, placing his hands on Marie's shoulder blades, rubbing small circles into her exposed back with his thumbs. She calmed at his contact and felt her stress simply melting away. She threw her head back slightly, sweeping the hair out of her face.

"A lot of things." Marie said, no longer concentrating on the conversation, but the feel of Stein's hands on her body.

"Friday afternoon things?" Stein asked, his voice nearly as soft as his touch.

"Mmhm. And Black*Star. And the lack of air-conditioning at Shibusen today." Marie said, her voice composed now.

"That kid... there are no words." Stein said, pulling Marie's golden hair away from her shoulders, sweeping it around her front and proceeding to rub her neck. It was obvious to Marie that Stein had an intimate knowledge of the human body.

She giggled breathily, as she was a very sensitive soul, physically and emotionally. The tickling sensation soon faded as the warmth and strength of Stein's hands was all that Marie could feel.

"There really isn't." Marie said, leaning her head forward and baring more neck to Stein.

"Anyway... let's not talk about school." Stein said, his hands running down Marie's sides, sitting at the base of her ribs. She shuddered slightly, but was calmed as Stein rubbed circles into her lower back. His touch... it was like nothing anyone else could do.

It was a firm yet gentle touch which turned Marie into a completely passive being. Four of her five senses dulled; her hearing, sight, smell and taste meant nothing. Her sense of touch was heightened to a point which turned her into a puppet under Stein's command.

"No... let's not." Marie finally replied, barely able to speak. Stein smirked at her, trailing his hands around to her stomach. He ran his fingers up and down the soft, pale skin of her torso. Marie's was the only body he had ever seen which he couldn't possibly dissect or experiment with in any way. It was a perfect specimen, it was perfect in such a way where the desire to dissect and analyse was overtaken by the need to keep it in its original condition. The colour was uniform, the curves were anatomically perfect, her proportions were amazing.

To put it in layman's terms, Marie was hot.

Marie laid her hands on top of Stein's, following him as he continued to trace invisible lines across Marie's stomach. Stein ran his hand further down Marie's torso, eventually reaching the flat of her pelvis. Marie whimpered slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Stein asked.

"No." Marie said, her voice laced with breathless anticipation. After the day she'd had, there was only one man that could make it better. She took in a sharp breath as Stein's hand breached the waistband of her underwear, the touch reverberating through Marie's entire being.

Marie leant her head back against Stein's chest and thread her fingers through his hair, letting out a sharp breath next to his ear. Stein slid his fingers down to the entrance to Marie's core, noticing how moist she already was.

"How badly do you need this?" Stein asked.

"More than you could ever imagine." Marie said, breathily. Stein smirked as he breached Marie's lower lips, rubbing the sensitive spot in her throbbing core. He latched his lips onto her pulse, sucking on it and making Marie writhe with pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her leg against Stein's, wrapping it around his.

Marie let out a sharp breath as Stein removed one of his hands from her underwear, running it up her back and unfastening her bra with a short, sharp snap. Marie took a deep breath as he did so, running her hand down Stein's arm, grabbing the waistband of her underwear and deftly slipping them off her long, slinky legs. Marie pressed her hips against Stein's pelvis, feeling the signs of his own arousal pressing through his trousers.

"Well, hello." Marie said, turning around to face Stein. She slipped her bra off of her arms, her large breasts falling perfectly on her chest. She walked around the back of Stein, draping her bra over his shoulder and pulling on the lapel of his labcoat. She pulled the coat off his broad shoulders and over his rippling biceps. Stein pulled off his t-shirt and threw it halfway across the room. Marie pressed herself backwards on the bed, crossing her legs and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Come here." Marie said, inviting Stein over with one finger. Stein walked over to her, kneeling either side of her and holding himself up on his arms. Marie scooted herself up to the bed head, sprawling her arms out as Stein leant himself on top of her, placing kisses all down her jaw line, right down to the base of her neck. He kissed her all the way down her chest, sucking on the flesh of her stomach as he made his way down to her burning bundle of nerves.

Marie squealed slightly as Stein explored the very depths of Marie's core with his tongue. She arched her back in pure bliss as Stein used one of his most powerful muscles in order to evoke feelings within Marie that overtook her entire being.

"O-Oh m-my..." Marie said, in barely a whisper. Stein brought his head up to meet hers once again, his hands cupping her breasts and massaging them in a way which drove Marie wild.

"Don't- Oh, d-don't do that, y-you know w-what that d-does to m-me..." Marie moaned, her pitch rising as Stein plunged two fingers inside of her, causing her to dig her fingernails into Stein's back, her breaths becoming shorter and slowly transforming into moans.

Stein could feel Marie tensing up at every thrust of his fingers, her climax imminent. He stopped for a second, watching the delicate yet impulsive rise and fall of Marie's stomach. She lay there, her fingers dug into the mattress.

"Why did you st- Ah!" Marie said as Stein once again brought his mouth down to Marie's burning core. He took her clit gently between his teeth, teasing it, causing Marie to nearly scream with pleasure. She felt a feeling bubbling up in her stomach. It was imminent, and the moans she was giving were more animalistic and instinctual now, so Stein could tell as well. He propped himself up above her.

"You gonna hold on?" Stein asked. Marie laid there, breathing heavily, as Stein thrust two fingers inside of her, causing her to cry with delight. Stein thrust his fingers into her in a quick, almost violent fashion. Every single plunge brought Marie closer to climax.

"Answer me." Stein whispered to Marie. As he thrust his fingers inside her one more time, she finally answered accompanied with a loud, long moan.

"I c-c-can't!" Marie said as she finally reached her climax, her juices flowing freely now, a feeling running through her that could only be provided by one man. As she rode her orgasm for as long as possible, her moan got higher in pitch, all of her pelvic muscles tensing up as she covered Stein's hand with the fluid escaping from her core.

Eventually, she finished, her entire body going limp, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Although the orgasm she had just experienced was, as always, amazing, she still had something left in her. It was almost like a dull pang, one that could only be satiated by one thing. She turned to Stein. She took her hands and grabbed the front of his waistband, pulling him close to her. She leant her head on top of his, placing her lips next to his ear.

"_I need you to take me._" Marie said, virtually begging. Stein moved his head back, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really?" Stein said. Marie wrapped her arm around Stein's neck.

"Really. So hurry up and take off your damn pants." Marie said, undoing the button on the front of Stein's trousers and undoing the fly.

"If you insist." Stein said, removing his trousers and underwear swiftly.

"Oh, I do." Marie said, pulling a now naked Stein down on top of her. She grunted as she felt his rigid manhood digging into her thigh. Marie smirked at that, latching her lips with Stein's as he lined himself up with Marie's still moist core.

"You ready?" Stein asked. Marie nodded as she closed her eyes, Stein sliding himself slowly inside her. He felt her tense up slightly, not in pain, but with pleasure as he began to eradicate that feeling that lingered in Marie.

"S-Stein..." Marie said, breathily as Stein continued to thrust inside of her, still slow, almost painfully so.

"I n-need you..." Marie said, digging her fingernails into Stein's shoulder blades, her pelvis grinding impatiently against his every time the two fleshy surfaces made contact.

Stein took this as an invitation and began to buck his hips violently, thrusting in and out of Marie rapidly. Marie basically squeaked as she felt herself getting wetter; each thrust taking her closer to climax. Marie tensed up every time Stein forced himself between her legs, her grip on him getting tighter every time.

"Oh... S-Stein..." Marie exclaimed a swirling, tingling feeling beginning to take over her entire self. It was almost like she had no control over her own body. It was like her every bone, muscle and nerve were being controlled by him. Stein could control Marie like no other man in the entire world could. However, Marie was not the only one whose partner changed them completely.

Stein had never, ever been with someone like Marie. The way she looked, at the way she smelt, the way she felt, it was like nothing else. The way that she could drive him wild like no other. He could feel himself getting close as he dug his fingers into the mattress, throaty grunts arising from within him.

Marie felt herself getting dangerously close to finishing. She felt nothing but the full force of Stein thrusting himself between her legs. She could hold on no longer.

"Oh, F-F-Franken!" Marie said as she finally climaxed, her fluids spilling over the sheets as she tensed up, every nerve in her body reaching its peak sensitivity. With one final thrust, Stein also could no longer control the urge.

"Marie!" Stein called out his lover's name as he climaxed deep within her. She felt him release inside of her, her fingers clawing at his back as they savoured the moment of ecstasy.

After they had both finished, Stein flopped onto his back next to Marie. He pulled the quilt over both of them before pulling their naked bodies together.

"Mmm..." Marie said, feeling hers and Stein's slightly sweaty bodies pressing together. Stein pulled Marie's hair away from her neck, placing light kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Hi..." Marie whispered.

"Hi." Stein said, pulling Marie's hips close to his.

"You're amazing." Marie said, smiling slightly, closing her eyes and savouring Stein's warm embrace.

"So are you." Stein said. Marie took his hand and placed it on her stomach, the warmth seemingly radiating from him through her.

"I didn't exactly do much." Marie said, quietly, running her fingers up and down Stein's outer thigh.

"Well... you had a long day." Stein said, holding Marie close.

"That's only because you weren't there." Marie said, lacing her fingers with Stein's.

"Well... if this is the aftermath of me not being at Shibusen... then I'm never going back ever again." Stein said, rubbing small circles on Marie's hips.

"I need you there, though." Marie said, sultrily.

"Mmm... but according to that last display, you need me here more." Stein said, nipping at Marie's neck.

"True..." Marie said as she felt herself relax.

"But I'll stay if you _really_ want me to." Stein said

"Oh, I do." Marie said, turning herself over to face Stein.

"Fine. I'll stay... just for you." Stein said.

"You'd better." Marie said, connecting her lips with Stein's. She then wrapped her arms around Stein's waist, closing her eyes contently.

Stein wrapped one of his hands around Marie's shoulder, the other around her waist. He held her close to his chest, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his lover. Marie felt his warm embrace on her bare skin.

Marie's day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
